The Memories from Red Zone: Please, Stay With Me
by Horin290
Summary: "apa ini di dunia lain? aku melihat seorang peri disini"" dengan ledakan yang terjadi setiap hari, kamu pikir akan ada yang tersisa?""cinta itu bukan hanya ada di novel! Kisah ayah dan ibuku juga indah seperti di novel, hanya saja akhirnya tidak terlalu bagus." Hunhan, Taoris dan Yunjae. GS. Penulis Newbie! Review jusseyo...!DLDR!
1. chapter 1

Angin sejuk berhembus lembut berhembus menuruni setiap sisi lengkung pegunungan itu menuju sebuah lembah kecil yang terperangkap. Langit di atas memang cerah, namun tidak ada sinar matahari yang benar-benar hangat ketika musim berada pada fase musim gugur akhir. Begitu pula disisi kecil lembah inu, menurut perhitungan sekarang akan segera memasuki musim dingin yang bersalju. Yang tampak oleh mata seharusnya adalah sekumpulan pepohonan yang hanya tinggal ranting karena telah ditinggalkan daunnya yang berserakan berwarna kuning kemerahan.

Tetapi seorang anak laki-laki dengan jubah hangatnya itu merasa ia sedang berada di dimensi lain. Sedikitpun mata tajamnya tidak mendapati guguran dedaunan. Yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah padang bunga berwarna ungu yang terlihat membentuk layaknya sebuah karpet permadani terindah yang pernah ada. Bunga-bunga bermekaran yang seakan tumbuh menentang musim yang seharusnya, dan bertahan untuk tetap tumbuh dengan cantiknya.

Anak laki-laki itu melangkah dengan pelan memasuki padang bunga, memperhatikan lebih detail dan mendapati bahwa tidak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat jenis bunga ini, bahkan dari buku ensiklpedi tumbuhan terlengkap yang mau tidak mau harus di pelajarinya di istana. Sangat cantik dengan kelopak terdiri atas 3 dan benang saru yang panjang membentuk jarum halus berwarna ungu lembut. Wangi bunga itu menenangkan siapa saja yang menciumnya.

Sreek...sreek

Langkah kecil anak itu terhenti, jantungnya berdetak cepat secara tiba-tiba ketika serumpun bunga tak jauh darinya bergerak-gerak aneh, seperti ada sesuatu di dalam sana. Apakah di dasar akar bunga-bunga ini ada hal yang berbahaya? Binatang seperti ular misalnya? Dengan sigap dan waspada, anak laki-laku itu mencabut pedang kayu yang tersampir di punggungnya.

Srreeek... sreeek...sreeek

Gerakan itu makin heboh membuat anak laki-laki itu terkejut mundur dengan pelan pada posisi siaga. Astaga... apapun itu di bawah sana, sepertinya cukup berbahaya, pikirnya. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang susah payah di kumpulkan, anak itu maju sambil mengayunkan pedang kayunya. Bersiap-siap dengan kemungkinan binatang berbahaya di bawah sana.

Namun, sebelum pedang kayu itu berhasil menyabet serumpun bunga yang tadi riuh bergerak, 'sesuatu' tiba-tiba menyembul dari dalam lautan bunga tepat di tempat mencurigakan itu. Si anak laki-laki langsung tersungkur kebelakang karena terkejut. Pedang kayunya terpental jauh dan jatuh masuk entah kebagian dasar bunga yang mana. Seketika jantungna berdebar sangat kuat untuk pertama kali di hidupnya, ketika 'sesuatu' itu tengah tertawa riang memeluk seekor binatang berbulu halus berwarna putih yang biasa disebut kelinci.

'Sesuatu' itu belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, bahkan pada anak laki-laki yang terjungkal kebelakang akibat terkejut ulahnya. Diq masih asik dengan kelincinya, dan tertawa riang sambil kembali beguling di padang bunga dengan kelinci itu di pelukannya.

Si anak laki-laki terpana di tempatnya .

"Apa ini di dunia lain? Aku melihat seorang peri di sini..."

tbc

annyeong...!!!

horin di sini!

ini ff pertama rin setelah selama ini hanya tersimpan d lappie

maaf ya kalo typo masih bertebaran dimana2..

moga para riders semua suka walau masih kalah jaaaaaauuuhhh dari ff para author yg lebih daebak lainnya. Ini cerita dengan cast2 paporite rin dunia akhirat...

1\. Yunjae

2\. Hunhan

3\. taoris

4\. bakalan bermunculan lainnya seiring cerita.

jadi gimana menurut teman pembaca semua, kalau banyak yang suka rin bakalan lanjutkan (PEMAKSAAN!)

hehehe... segitu dulu deh chinggu,

mohon kritik dan sarannya ya... *


	2. chapter 2

Tao menghela nafas lega saat berhasil menemukan seorang gadis yang ia cari setengah jam tadi, sedang duduk termangu dengan memeluk kedua lutut didada.

"Saya sudah setengah jam lebih mencari anda, nona!" ujar Tao sambil menghampiri gadis yang dipanggilnya "nona".

" Sekali lagi kamu memanggilku nona, aku akan loncat dari gedung ini!"rungut gadis itu tanpa memandang Tao. Tao tersenyum lembut dan mengelus puncak kepala sang nona dengan sayang.

"Aku bisa di hukum mati kalau kamu benar-benar lompat Luhan! Ayo kita kembali ke kelas! Nyonya Lee Hyori sebentar lagi memulai kelasnya." ajak gadis bermata cantik seperti mata kucing itu. Sementara itu gadis yang bernama Luhan menghela nafas bosan dan semakin memeluk lututnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Nyonya menor itu bawel dan cerewet! Kerjaannya kalau tidak mengomeliku, ya memuji-muji Byun Baekhyun setinggi langit. Malas!" gerutu gadis bermata bulat bening seperti rusa itu. Tao diam-diam terkekeh dalam hati, Luhan memang sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis bangsawan lainnya di negara ini.

Jika setiap gadis bermimpi ingin menjadi seorang Putri raja, maka Luhan bermimpi ingin hidup menjadi gadis biasa yang memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Bukan keluarga bangsawan yang bertopeng harmonis padahal tidak ada kehangatan sedikitpun didalamnya.

"Itu karena kamu sering ketiduran di jam pelajarannya Luhan! Nyonya Lee Hyori memang harus tegas, karena ia mendidik seorang putri yang kelak akan membanggakan negara ini." jelas Tao sambil duduk selonjoran disamping Luhan.

"Memangnya apa yang membanggakan menjadi seorang putri? Jika hanya menjadi boneka bagi suaminya kelak. Aku berani bertaruh kalau Yang Mulia Raja tidak akan peduli jika aku kelak menikah dengan pria tua gendut beristri banyak." rutuk Luhan sebal. Tao tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Luhan kalau bicara memang selalu ceplas-ceplos.

Tao ingat Luhan pernah mengkritik hiasan bulu burung merak di kepala Nyonya Lee Hyori, mengatakan hiasan itu seperti hiasan norak para penari karnaval di taman bermain. Alhasil Nyonya Lee Hyori menceramahi Luhan tentang betapa pentingnya selera fashion bagi seorang bangsawan.

"Yang mulia raja tidak akan membiarkan putri tunggalnya menikah dengan pria tua gendut beristri banyak, Luhan!"

"Siapa yang tahu? Ia bahkan tidak peduli apa yang putrinya lakukan. Melihat ke arah ku saja sudah tidak pernah, aku bahkan lupa bagaimana bertatapan mata dengannya." sendu Luhan. Tao membelai puncak kepala sahabatnya lembut. Tao ikut merasakan keresahan hati Luhan, karena sudah 10 tahun ia mengabdi menjadi dayang pribadi sang putri. Dan selama itu Tao tahu bahwa tidak sedikitpun kehangatan keluarga didapat tuan putrinya, membuat Tao bersyukur karena walaupun singkat ia pernah merasakan kebahagiaan bersama orang tuanya sebelum perang merenggut semuanya.

"Jangann begitu! Aku peduli padamu, Lu. Aku kesal kalau ada yang mengatakan tuan putriku bengal! Jangan bilang tidak ada yang peduli Lu, aku sedih." ujar Tao. Luhan menoleh padanya dan tersenyum, dan Tao tahu ada satu titik air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata rusa tuan putrinya.

Nyonya Lee Hyori sibuk mondar-mandir sambil berceloteh betapa pentingnya seorang gadis bangsawan menjaga sikap di meja makan. Mulai daru cara duduk, memegang sendok, meminum dari gelas anggur, bahkan untuk mengunyah sekalipun ada aturannya. Belum lagi adab bercengkrama di meja makan yang juga sangat penting.

Semua tampak antusias kecuali Luhan. Gadis itu bahkan mencuri-curi waktu waktu ketika Nyonya Lee Hyori sedang memunggunginya untuk menguap. Luhan bersumpah bahwa pergerakan jarum jam di ruangan ini bergerak sangat lambat, hingga ia merasa sudah berjam-jam lamanya padahal nyatanya Nyonya Lee Hyori baru memulai kelasnya 30 menit yang lalu.

Tao yang berdiri disalah satu sudut ruang belajar mewah itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tabiat Luhan. Beberapa kali Tao berusaha memberikan kode kepada Luhan saat gadis itu hampir mendaratkan kepalanya ke meja dengan mata mengantuk. Kalau begini Luhan bisa kembali di omeli guru tata kramanya lagi!

"Sepertinya anda melewati malam yang berat, hingga kurang istirahat dan hampir tertidur 'Lagi' di kelas saya, Yang Mulia." sindir Nyonya Lee denang penekanan kata. 4 orang putri bangsawan lainnya melirik Luhan dan sama-sama melemparkan tatapan mencela di mata mereka.

"Maaf Nyonya Lee, saya membaca buku hingga larut malam. Saya tidak sadar sudah menggunakan waktu tidur saya untuk membaca." jawab Luhan yang langsung memasang topeng 'Putri'nya. Dalam hati Tao menggurutu _'Membaca hingga larut? Pukul 8 malam saja kau sudah tidur!'._

"Tidak masalah Nyonya Lee, saya dan Yang Mulia bisa belajar bersama ketika nanti saya bermain ke istana. Sekalian melihat keadaan putra mahkota." ujar Byun Baekhyun, gadis berambut panjang bergelombang yang duduk di sebelah Luhan. Luhan mendengus malas, ia bisa memastikan kalau sebentar lagi Nyonya Lee akan kembali memuji gadis itu setinggi langit.

"Anda sangat baik hati Nona Byun! Yang Mulia putri Luhan sangat beruntung akan memiliki kakak ipar seperti anda. Cerdas dan baik hati, dan saya yakin anda sangat mampu untuk mengajari Yang Mulia putri tentang apa yang kita pelajari hari ini." puji Nyonya Lee. Luhan menghela nafas, benarkan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi.

"Maaf Nyonya Lee! Tapi saya tidak mau mengganggu waktu berharga Nona Byun. Tao cukup untuk mengajari saya pelajaran hari ini. Sedari tadi ia ikut memperhatikan kok..." tolak Luhan langsung. Semua orang menatapnya mencela. Bahkan Luhan bisa mendengar bisik-bisik di belakangnya yang mengatakan ia tak tahu diri karena menolak pertolongan Baekhyun. Sepertinya walaupun seorang putri raja, Luhan tidak lebih di hormati ketimbang Baekhyun yang merupakan gadis cantik pintar dan sosok putri bangsawan idaman.

"Oh... anda tidak boleh begitu Yang Mulia! Sebatas mana sih pengetahuan seorang pelayan di banding seorang calon ratu negara ini?" sinis Nyonya Lee sambil melirik tajam pada Tao. Tao mnunduk dalam, tidak berani berkomentar apapun, sementara Luhan sendiri panas mendengar komentar kasar dari guru tata kramanya itu.

"Maaf Nyonya Lee, namun bukan hak anda untuk berkata begitu! Saya mengenal Tao dan ini tidak ada hubungan dengan pelayan atau seorang calon ratu!" bantah Luhan tajam.

Semua orang sekarang menoleh padanya, bahkan Tao bersusah payah untuk menahan diri untuk tidak menyumpal mulut cerewet putrinya.

"Dan maaf sebelumnya..., sepertinya pesta pertunangan putra mahkota baru sebatas pembicaraan semata. Saya heran dari mana Nyonya Lee bisa menyatakan secara 'Pasti'?"tambah Luhan tanpa gentar.

Nyonya Lee sudah merah mukanya, bahkan tangannya terkepal dan grmrtar. Luhan menyeringai sinis lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

" Maaf! Sepertinya waktunya sudah habis. Ayo Tao! Kita Pergi!"ujar Luhan sambil melenggang pergi, Tao terpaksa mengikuti Luhan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sepanjang jalan Luhan tidak berhenti menggerutu, bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan beberapa pengawal yang menjaga tempat itu bisa mendengar omelannya. Ia sedang sebal dan ia tidak terima ada orang yang merendahkan harga diri orang lain, tidak peduli apapun pangkat dan jabatan orang itu.

"Luhan!" ujar Tqo setelah diam sejak keluar dari kelas tata krama. Luhan berhenti melangkah dan menoleh pada Tao.

"Kamu mau ikut ceramah juga!" sebal Luhan. Tao menghela nafas pendek lalu tersenyum pelan. Luham memang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya, walau usia mereka sama.

"Terima kasih karena kamu sudah membela harga diriku. Manusia memang dominan menghargai orang lain berdasarkan latar belakangnya" jawab Tao lirih. Luham diam mendengarkan, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Tao, karena Luhan juga mengalami hal yang serupa. Namun beruntung status bangsawan yang di sandangnya membuat orang lain hanya bisa membencinya dari belakang.

"Tapi kamu harus tetap belajar Luhan! Kamu keluar kelas bukan pada waktunya!" omel Tao akhirnya. Luhan hanya nyengir pada sahabatnya.

"Kan ada Tao! hehehe..."

"Kamu itu ya!" sungut Tao sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun akhirnya ikut tersenyum bersama.

*

 _"Lulu jangan nakal ya! Lulu harus jadi anak baik!"_

hiks...hiks...hikss

 _"Jangan menangis rusa kecilku...ibu sangat mencintaimu.."_

"Ibu! Ja...ja...ngan.."

 _"Harus kuat ya nak, maafkan ibu..."_

"TIDAK!"

Suara teriakan itu menggema hingga keluar, membuat terkejut beberapa orang yang adq disana. Beberapa pelayan sampai tergopoh-gopoh bergegas menuju pintu coklat berukiran klasik yang menjadi kamar pribadi sang putri.

"Diq berteriak lagi! Astaga!" gerutu seorang pelayan bertubuh gemuk, usianya sudah separuh baya.

"Biar saya saja Nyonya Bae..." ujar Tao yang juga bergegas menuju kamar sang putri. Pelayan itu hanya melirik Tao sinis, lalu menghela nafas sambil berbalik tidak jadi ke kamar Luhan. Tao cuma bisa menggeleng pelan melihat sikap pelayan itu.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Tao bisa mendengar lirih tangis Luhan yang teredam oleh kedua lututnya. Tao segera menghampiri tuan putrinya, mengelus puncak kepala Luhan supaya ia tenang.

"Ssstt... jangan menangis Lu..!"

Seketika gadis yang masih mengenakan gaun tidur itu langsung memeluk Tao erat. Tangis Luhan langsung pecah, memang hanya suara lirih namun mampu menyayat hati Tao yang mendengarnya. Hal ini memang sering terjadi, setiap Luhan memimpikan kenangan terakhir ibunya, gadis itu akan menangis pilu karena rindu.

Mungkin ini yang namanya trauma. Selama menjadi pelayan pribadi sang putri, hal ini sangat sering terjadi. Yang terparah sekitar Luhan berusia 10 hingga 14 tahun, hampir setiap malam gadis itu bermimpi buruk. Hingga pihak istana mendatangkan Psikiater untuk menangani masalah Luhan, tentu saja ini dirahasiakan dari umum. Bahkan para pekerja baik pelayan atau pun penjaga di ancam tutup mulut oleh pihak istana. Latar belakang Luhan sudah cukup membuat orang menatap miring padanya, tidak perlu ditambah dengan kenyataan (yang dianggap semua orang istana) bahwa Luhan sedikit mengalami tekanan mental sedari kecil.

Sudah lebih setahun sejak Luhan tidak terlalu sering lagi bermimpi. Namun sepertinya luka lama itu sulit di sembuhkan. Luka yan membuat seorang gadis kecil harus melihat hal kejam yang dilakukan semua orang terhadap ibunya. Tao memang tidak ada saat peristiwa itu terjadi, tapi ia cukup mendengar seberapa kejamnya politik istana hingga yang tidak bersalah bisa di tindas sebgitu hebatnya.

"Ibu... aku rindu... hiks.." lirih Luhan yang sudah mulai mereda tangisnya. Tao terus saja mengelus puncak kepalanya, membuat gadis itu menjadi tenang dan perlahan mulai sadar bahwa ia sudah berada di masa sekarang, bukan di masa 10 tahun yang lalu disaat ia masih kecil berusia 8 tahun.

"Tenang ok..

Ibu kamu pasti baik-baik saja sekarang. Suatu saat kita pasti bertemu...ssts... tenanglah Lu.." ujar Tao lembut.

Hampir setengah jam Luhan tidak lepas memeluk sahabatnya, hingga ia sadar kalau jadwal pagi ini tidak akan memberinya kelonggaran hanya karena ia habis bermimpi buruk. Perlahan ia melepas dekapannya dari Tao dan menghapus air matanya. Dengan tenang gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, lalu entah dari mana senyum itu kembali menghiasi pipi tembamnya.

"Terima kasih Tao..." ujarnya.

tbc


	3. chapter 3

Waktu sarapan adalah list kegiatan yang paling ingin di hapus Luhan dalam jadwalnya. Jika itu hanya belajar dengan kurikulum kebangsawanan tingkat atas -yang sumpah mati membosankan bagi Luhan, ia masih bisa bersabar menjalani dengan berpura-pura mendengarkan walau nyatanya pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Tapi ketika sarapan mau tidak mau ia harus bertemu keluarganya.

Tidak usah heran jika gadis ini sangat enggan berkumpul dengan keluarganya, meskipun itu hanya untuk sarapan pagi. Luhan sudah memutuskan bahwa keluarganya bukan seperti keluarga pada umumnya. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah bangsawan dan ayahnya adalah seorang raja.

Ketika sarapan Luhan akan berusaha tidak terlihat orang. Ia akan diam sepanjang sarapan dan berusaha menghabiskan makanannya lebih cepat. Walaupun hal itu akan sia-sia karena semua orang tidak di izinkan meninggalkan meja makan sebelum raja selesai sarapan atau dengan seizin raja. Luhan hanya akan bicara jika ditanya dan hanya akan menjawab sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak ada masalah, apalagi jika yang bertanya adalah ibu tirinya, Ratu Junsu.

Luhan sudah bisa merasakan sedari dahulu bahwa ibu tirinya itu tidak begitu menyukainya, dan sering mencari-cari alasan untuk menegurnya di depan raja.

"Menu pagi ini terlihat lezat, bukankah begitu Yang Mulia?" ujar Ratu Junsu dengan suara lembut yang dibuat-buat, Luhan sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Raja Yunho hanya menggumam tanda respon yang ia berikan

Raja tampan itu menyesap kopi hangat yang sudah disiapkan koki istana. Ia hanya menyesapnya sedikit, tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun dan mulai menyantap _sandwich_ yang sudah terhidang di atas meja. Diam-diam Luhan menatap sendu sang ayah, senyum di wajah laki-laki tampan itu seperti telah hilang.

"Ku dengar anda meninggalkan kelas Nyonya Lee tanpa sopan santun, Tuan Putri? Benarkah itu?" tanya ratu Junsu tiba-tiba. Luhan tersentak kaget, begitu sadar akan apa yang sedang di bahas ibu tirinya. Firasat gadis itu mengatakan kalau wanita itu sedang berusaha mencari kesalahannya untuk kesekian kali. Walau sebenarnya Luhan sadar, apa yang dilakukannya kemarin salah, apapun alasannya.

Luhan terdiam di tempat, tak bisa menjawab sedikitpun

Karena apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya nanti akan membantu keadaannya sekarang

Kris, sang putra mahkota hanya menyantap sarapannya dnga cuek seperti biasa. Membuat Luhan menghela nafas karena menyadari tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya.

"Sepertinya anda terlalu terpengaruh oleh dayang anda, Putri..." tuding sang Ratu tanpa tendeng aling-aling. Membuat Luhan mengangkat dagunya dan menatap Ratu Junsu yang berbicara sambil memotong roti isinya menjadi lebih kecil, agar mudah di kunyah dengan tata cara wanita bangsawan.

"Saya baru beberapa waktu ini sadar, kalau gadis itu berasal dari keluarga miskin di Zona Merah. Keluarganya tewas karena kerusuhan 10 tahun lalu. Sepertinya mereka yang berasal dari tempat itu tidak memiliki pikiran dan kesopanan, benar begitu Yang Mulia?" cemooh wanita itu sambil melirik Luhan dengan sudut matanya yang tajam.

"Sepertinya tidak ada hubungan sama sekali antara sikap seseorang dengan tempat asalnya, Yang Mulia Ratu." bantah Luhan dengan keberanian yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Oooh...! Apakah anda tidak sependapat dengan saya Tuan Putri? Anda sepertinya tersinggung.." ujar Ratu Junsu dengan ekspresi _shock_ yang di buat-buat.

Luhan memilih diam dan kembali menatap roti isinya di atas meja tanpa niatan untuk memakannya. Ia sudah cukup kenyang melihat wajah memuakan wanita yang menjadi istri sang ayah. Kedua jmarinya terkepal gemetar menahan amarah, karena sindiran pedas wanita itu. Tidak ada satu orang pun di sana yang akan membela Luhan, lihatlah sang kakak -Kris-, tetap tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Ratu Junsu. Dan Luhan tidak berharap lebih pada sang ayah.

"Oh iya Yang Mulia, ... Saya dengar perwakilan daru PBB dan dlegasi negara Montant akan segera mengunjungi negara kita seminggu lagi. Apakah benar?" tanya Ratu pada kepala negara yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Hm..."

Hanya itu respon dari Raja Yunho menanggapi pertanyaan istrinya. Namun hal itu cukup membuat Luhan iri setengah mati. Setidaknya ayahnya yang dingin itu menggumam pada ibu tirnya, sementara pada Luhan sang raja bersikap seakan gadis itu tidak pernah disana.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" ujar Raja Yunho pada sang putra mahkota. Kris yang sedari tadi hanya diam, membersihkan bibirnya dengan sarbet putih yang ada dihadapannya

"90% Yang Mulia. Beberapa orang menteri dan pakar hukum sudah dipersiapkan untuk tudingan mereka soal pelanggaran HAM." jawab Kris tenang. Ekspresi datarnya ibarat pinang dibelah dua dengan sang ayah.

"Mereka mengatakan kita melakukan pelanggaran HAM? Sebaiknya mereka harus tahu bagaimana rendahnya masyarakat di Zona Merah itu! Astaga... bahkan dengan mengangkat seorang dari mereka menjadi Ratu tidak cukup membuat mereka puas. Mereka memang pengkhianat dan pantas mendapatkan hal yang jauh lebih buruk!" tukas sang Ratu tajam.

"Secara tidak langsung anda sudah menyatakan bahwa saya dan putra mahkota kaum pengkhianat juga, begitu Yang Mulia?" lirih Luhan geram. Sanf Ratu menatap Luhan dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Oh? Apakah saya bicara begitu?" ujarnya enteng, membuat jantung Luhan berdetak lebih cepat.

"Ibu saya adalah gadis dari Zona Merah... Ibu saya yang menjadi Ratu...ANDA TIDAK BERHAK MENGHINA IBU! ANDA..."

"HENTIKAN!"

Suara Luhan seketika tercekat, mendengar perkataannya di potong olah sang ayah yang tidak pernah lagi bicara bahkam melihat padanya. Air mata Luhan sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata. Dadanya semakin sesak untuk bernafas, seketika udara serada hilang dari ruangan ini. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara setelah suara menggelegar sang Raja terdengar.

Semuanya diam, sang Ratu kembali menyantap makanannya dengan tenang tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Membuat Luhan memilih menatap ujung sepatunya dibawah meja ketimbang melihat wajah ibu tirinya yang sepertinya senang dengan keadaan sekarang. Ibra menghela nafas panjang, sambil melirik sang adik dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sementara Raja Yunho akhirnya memilih bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Siang nantu kita bicarakan masalah ini di kantor pemerintahan, Putra Mahkota!" ujarnya dingin lalu pergi tanpa menatap siapa pun.

~yjs3hhs~

Huang Zi Tao menghela nafas untuk entah ke berapa kalinya sejak Luhan tiba-tiba kembali merajuk dan duduk memeluk lututnya di atas atap gedung tempat seharusnya ia belajar. Setelah turun dari mobil yang membawa mereka ke Pusat Pendidikan Kelas Bangsawan -tempat putra putri negara ini menimba ilmu-, Luhan langsung kabur dengan Tao yang mengikutinya menuju atap. Beberapa pengawal memgikuti mereka, dan sekarang sedang berdiri berjaga di sekitar tangga.

"Luhan... Ayo kita turun ke bawah!" bujuk Tao.

"Malas! Apapun yang aku lakukan juga tidak berguna!" rajuk Luhan.

"Kata siapa?"

"Semua orang... tidak ada yang peduli padaku!" lirih Luhan pelan. Tao mendekat dan mengelus pundak sahabatnya.

"Tao... Zona Merah itu seperti apa?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba. Tao sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian mengedikan bahu.

"Sudah 10 tahun aku tidak pernah lagi kembali ke Zona Merah. Entah seperti apa bentuknya sekarang mengingat kerusuhan masih sering terjadi." jawab Tao, membuat Luhan menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Tapi... sebelum perang terjadi seingatku tempat itu adalah tempat yang indah. Banyak terdapat berbagai macam bunga indah di sana. Dan ada salah satu bunga yang tumbuh melawan musin, bunga cantik bernama Veluer..." jelas Tao dengan mata menerawan. Gadis disampingnya mengernyitkan kening, ingin penjelasan lebih rinci.

"Bunga Valuer itu bunga yang mekar di musin dinfin bersalju, berwarna ungu lembut dan sangat wangi. Bunga itu dahulunya sangat banyak, bajkan sampai membentuk lautam ketika mekar di musim dingin."

"Apakah bunga itu masih ada? Ibu dulu pasti sangat menyukainya!"

Tao tersenyum sambil mengedikan bahu. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia meninggalkan kampung halamannya sejak ia di pungit dan di jadikan pelayan sang putri.

"Entahlah... terakhir ku dengar, padang bunga itu telah hancur akibat ledakan yang di ledakan di sana." ujar Tao sendu. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa sesak mendengarnya. Apakah ibunya juga sedang baik-baik saja sekarang? Karena seperti yang dikatakan Tao, keadaan Zona Merah tidak pernah aman sejak 10 tahun lalu, dan ibunya sekarang entah berada dimana.

"Tao kapan-kapan kita kesana ya!" pinta Luhan. Tao menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak mungkin Nona! Anda dilarang bahkam untuk keluar dari pengawasan istana sekalipun!" tegas Tao yang suksea mendatangkan rungutan di wajah Luhan.

"Aku cuma mau melihat hal yang juga dulu di lihat ibu. Ibu lahir disana, pasti ada beberapa kenangan yang tertinggal." ujar Luhan. _Bahkan mungkin aku bisa mengetahui keberadaan ibu_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

"Jangan terlalu berharap Lu... Lihat gumpalan hitam di langit tepat diseberang barat pegunungan jauh itu..."

Luhan menoleh pada lokasi yang di tunjuk sahabatnya, dan benar saja gumpalan hitam membumbung tinggi di ikuti suara ledakan sayup yang mampu terdengar dari jarak jauh ke temat ia berdiri.

"Mereka meluluh-lantahkan kampung halamanku lagi... dengan ledakan seperti itu setiap hari, kamu fikir ada yang tersisa?" lirih Tao sedih.

Luhan ikut sedih mendengar lirih Tao. Gadis itu memang tegar, sejak ia menjadi pelayan tidak pernah sekali pun Luhan mengeluh. Bahkan untuk sekedar menangis sendiri. Ia harus kuat, begitu pesan kedua orang tuanya sebelum direnggut darinya.

tbc

Horiiiinn disiniiiiiiiiii...!!!!

hehehe,

Terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan jejak baik itu review atau pun nge- fav ff gaje ini...!

mmmuaah mmuaah...#apasih

oya, disini mama nya Lulu bukan meninggal ya, tapi menghilang setelah di usir. Ntar di cerita in kok kenapa bisa kayak gitu, heheheh

sabar yaaaa...

Btw rin lagi potek nih, patah hati :( gara2 bg Lulu main notice dadakan soal dia punya pacar...!!? Sehunnya gimana ituuuu...!!!

Untuk rin aja deh kalo Lulu gak mau, hehehe... #plak #dilemparbatu

yaaah gara2 itu mood nulis jadi menurun deh, tapi rin percaya aja deh sama Luhan, kalo ini cuma untuk mendongkrak drama sama si cewek itu...

HUNHAN SELALU BERJAYA...!!!?

#apasih

oke deh, mohon review nya ya readers...

udah update 2 chap loh ini...

at last thank you so much for: **selynLH7, ohshyn76, nisaramaidah28, mooncolaberry, and more readers...**


End file.
